Wreck-It Ralph
Special Attacks Neutral B - Charged Punch (Donkey Kong In SSBB) Moveset Info Side B - TBA Moveset Info Up B - TBA Moveset Info Down B - TBA Moveset Info Final Smash - Ralph Wrecks Everything and Felix Fixes Them, Turning into Brick houses With Windows Moveset Info KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Character Description '''Wreck-It Ralph '''is the main protagonist of the Disney film of the same titular name. He is an arcade video game villain who, in the game Fix-It Felix Jr. destroys buildings and the title hero has to fix them. He is voiced by John C. Reilly. According to the main idea, Ralph has had enough of doing the same job over and over again for thirty years because he has been disliked for doing it, and so, he wants to prove that he can be a good guy, He went to Pac-Man for a video game villain meeting. He and the other villains aside from Clyde leave Pac-Man after they do the bad guy motto. Ralph runs into the surge protector, being sarcastic and rude to him while lying to him about him not carrying fruit. He walks into Q-Bert and other characters from his game of the same name, and gives them fresh cherries from Pac-Man. He runs into the surge protector again, much to his annoyance. Ralph goes back into his game, Fix-It Felix, Jr. and gets mad because the Nicelanders did not invite him for the 30th anniversary of his game. After Gene opens the door, he gasps when he sees Ralph. The Nicelanders fear that he may destroy the building again ordering Felix to take him down, however Felix made another decision to talk to him about the anniversary of his game. Ralph walks in while saying hello to the Nicelanders. He wanted to come in because he always wanted to try a cake, and that he is an important part of the game. He would've eaten the cake, but he notices his figure is stuck in mud, which is chocolate-flavored. Ralph then tells Mary that he's never been a big fan of chocolate and that his cake figure would be happier if he were on top of the roof like the rest of the cast. Gene knocks Ralph's figure back down to the mud, telling him there's no room for him. Ralph then inverts this by putting his figure on the roof again and Felix's figure in the mud. He then gets into an argument with Gene, and smashes the cake. Gene wins the argument, told by an upset Ralph that he's going to win the shiniest medal the game has ever heard of, leaves the game, and goes to Tapper's. Ralph asks if there's a game where he could go and win a medal. The bartender tells him that he's not sure if a game like that exists. The bartender suggested him to go check the lost and found stuff. Ralph checks if there's a medal, but he finds a Super Mushroom from Super Mario Bros., and exclamation mark from Metal Gear Solid, and much to his disgust, Zangief's underwear from Street Fighter. Private Markowski from Hero's Duty runs into him, telling him there's a medal in his game called the Medal of Heroes. A cockroach crawls up on Markowski's arm, making him scream and hit himself unconcious. Ralph decides to undress Markowski and steal his armor, fleeing to Hero's Duty. He runs into Q-Bert again, telling him he's going to another game. Q-Bert notices he's "Going Turbo", which means one video game is invading another. Entrance () Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Hard Punches (Wreak it Ralph WII) *Dash Attack- Sliding Smackdown Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Stage TBA Related Music Music 1: Music 2: Credits Music Classic Mode Intro TBA Rival 1: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Rival 2: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Ending TBA Snake Codec Snake: uhh...Otacon? Otacon: Snake! That's the mighty Wreak it Ralph! Snake: Wreak it who? Otacon: Ralph! He first Spawned in a Video Game and Somehow Broke out, but be careful Those Big hands Aren't Just Pixels Snake: Okay, This Gorilla Is going Down! (END CODEC) Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes Gallery To See this Click This > Wreck-It Ralph/Gallery Trivia *Insert One Category:Disney Category:Powahouse Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heros Category:Male